The preparation of N-alkylamino polyols from N-alkylamines, sugars and hydrogen under the influence of nickel catalysis is a known process. However, the resulting N-alkylamino polyol reaction products, such as N-methyl glucamine, are typically contaminated with nickel catalyst and/or contain undesirable odoriferous or colored by-products. Contamination by nickel catalyst or by-products may be tolerable if the user can afford to purify the N-alkylamino polyol prior to use. However, the manufacturer of high volume, low-cost chemicals such as detersive surfactants can ill-afford raw materials which require expensive purification steps. For example, the manufacturer of surfactants which comprise polyhydroxy fatty acid amides (e.g., C.sub.10 -C.sub.20 fatty acid amides of N-methyl glucamine or N-methyl fructamine) requires a source of N-alkylamino polyols which have desirable low color and low odor, as well as low nickel levels. Indeed, the manufacture of high quality polyhydroxy fatty acid amide surfactants relies heavily on having a source of such high quality, yet low-cost, N-alkylamino polyols.
The present invention solves the problem of nickel contamination, odor and undesirable coloration associated with the manufacture of N-alkylamine polyols. It thereby affords access to high quality polyhydroxy fatty acid amide surfactants. Moreover, the catalytic activity of the nickel catalyst used in the present process remains high over multiple reaction sequences, thereby allowing catalyst recycle with attendant, substantial cost savings.